Moeru Fukushu
by xxFuyuXKitsunexx
Summary: The final battle against the Inu-tachi and the vile hanyou has finally come into an end. But not without a cost. Except for Kagome, the whole Inu-tachi was wiped out even her adorable little kit. Asking Sesshomaru to revive her second familys life in a drastic hope, she felt her sanity snapped the moment he coldly bit out a no. Sesshomaru shouldve said yes. Dark fic.


A/N: YO! ….. THAT'S IT! ^^;

DISCLAIMER: THIS WILL BE THE ONLY DISCLAIMER POSTED HERE IN THIS STORY SO, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! THIS ONE HELL OF AN ANIME SOLELY BELONGS TO OUR BELOVED RUMIKO TAKAHASHI-SAMA…

ENJOY!

Chapter one: A mistake

'_Ie.'_Steel blue eyes stared at the scene with something akin to horror and denial.

'_Ie, this is just a dream. Yes, that's right, Inuyasha will probably wake me up in a minute or two.'_Grime stained tresses shook mildly as bloodied fingers gripped the side of the head shaking in grief. Hot rivulets of tears pours out from unblinking pair of widened, dull orbs only to shatter the moment it made contact with the dirtied earth.

Said fingers shakily reached out to a mangled body laid sprawled in front of her.

'_Musuko.'_Trembling in remorse, she cradled the frail figure tightly, ignoring the blood staining her already blood-soaked clothes.

"Baby." She brokenly whispered with rasped voice.

"Come on, open your eyes for okaa-san. Please. I`ll give you everything you want. You can eat all the chocolates and candies you want so please, open your eyes." Droplets of tears splashed silently on the cold cheek of her son`s lifeless body. She mildly raised her head to observe the wreckage surrounding her.

It`s horrible.

Tears were uprooted while claw shaped marks littered around the clearing. Bodies of demons were left scattered everywhere as guts and blood covered the field like a thick mantle of a disgusting blanket. Her eyes zeroed on the two limp forms of her former comrades and she felt her soul broke even more.

"_Hentai!"_

"_How much you wound me so."_

"_Will you bear my child?"_

"_You Baka!"_

"_I love you my dear Sango."_

"_I-I do, Houshi-sama."_

"_Sango!"_

"_Miroku!"_

Snippets of their voices rang through her head as another wave of tears hit her with renewed vigor. Their last scene with each other replayed inside her mind.

"_Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled with ferocity as she flung her demonic boomerang at the hoard circling her and Kirara. The said projectile effortlessly went through every yokai as screeches of pain echoed around the clearing. She huffed in frustration as she caught Hiraikotsu once more before throwing it again. Throwing a weapon larger than you without stopping was taking a toll in her body even with her intense training._

_Hours already have passed since the final battle against Naraku happened and it was tiring them quickly._

"_Kazaana!" many yokai tried to avoid getting sucked inside the endless void but all of their attempts were futile against the raging black hole on the monk`s hand. He gave his betrothed a worried glance as he too, was feeling exhaustion creeping his body. Giving the battle his full attention, he failed to notice the trap Naraku was about to commit._

_Sango felt her eyes widened the moment Kohaku stepped out. Decked in his black and green uniform, he started circling his sister with kurasugitama in hand. Biting her lip in regret, she faced her brother._

"_Kohaku, wake up!" she grunted as she blocked the flying scythe with her boomerang. They battled each other with Kohaku doing all the attacks. Completely focused with her battle against her brother, she failed to notice the incoming attack._

_The moment she and her brother fell in parallel with the other, a tentacle came out from nowhere impaling the boy straight to the chest taking his sister –who was directly in front of him- with him._

_Sango felt her life liquid dripped down from the corners of her mouth dribbling down her chin. Shakily, she glanced down at the slimy appendage sticking out of her chest as red started seeping through her black taijiya uniform. Hiraikotsu falling down beside her with a thunk._

_With a sudden withdrawal, the tentacle pulled back, making the siblings fell motionlessly. She turned her head only to stare at her brother`s glazed eyes._

"_K-kohaku." She tearily whispered as she raised her hand to caress her brother`s cold hard cheek. Tears pour down her chocolate orbs while she watched Miroku turned towards her direction with a horror stricken look._

_Naraku, taking the Monk`s shock to his advantage, quickly sent out another tentacle to penetrate the shell-shocked lecher straight through the chest._

"_Miroku!" screamed Sango to the top of her pierced lungs. Her damaged heart felt even more painful when his soon-to-be-husband collapsed with blood immediately surrounding his form._

"_S-sango." Rasped Miroku. If someone was about to witness the scene, it was a certain heartbreaking scene indeed. At the same time, both injured warriors struggled to drag their bodies to meet with the other. Blood trailings were made as both lovers reached out a hand, their teeth gritting in determination to reach the other._

_As if hours passed by, finally, the Houshi and the taijiya finally reunited. Wrapping his arms around the woman`s waist, he pulled her closer for the last time. Iridescent purple eyes glisten with tears the moment realization dawned on him. Never will they have children, never will they marry, never will._

_On the other hand, Sango sobbed on the monk`s robes. She looked up to see her lover`s tear streaked face._

_Both knowing that the end is nearing, they didn't waste they`re remaining time even more_

_Bloody lips met in a soft but sweet petal touch. As they savor their remaining time together, they whispered the words for the other to hear._

"_I love you Sango.."_

"_I love you Miroku.." with those identical pair of words, the lover`s closed their eyes for the final time._

A howl filled with pain escaped her battered lips as her form hunched in emotional pain. She flicked her swollen eyes to the side and saw a body clad in red left unnoticed beside a pile of ash and a broken longbow.

'_Inuyasha, Kikyo.'_It confused her that the pain in her heart was not as much as painful. It must be the betrayal the inu hanyou made that made her love for him diminish. Nonetheless, tears still mercilessly fell, but with less ferocity.

Her great amount of sadness immediately turned into hope when she felt a certain Taiyokai`s aura enter the field.

"Se-Sesshomaru-sama." Said inu glanced down at the badly beaten miko indifferently.

"It seems that my bastard of a brother`s tachi was disposed." He insulted with an emotional mask.

Ignoring the criticism directed towards her former crush, she looked up to meet his amber orbs with a broken gaze.

"I beg of you Sesshomaru-sama, please lend me the power of Tenseiga." She begged.

"Do not think that I came here to help miko, I sensed the vile hanyou`s youki and immediately went to slay. But it seems that I was too late." Sesshomaru replied, eyeing the pile of ash settled in the middle of the clearing.

He felt the Tenseiga pulse in power and raised an eyebrow.

'_Is Tenseiga asking me to help this pathetic miko?'_not deciding to stay, he gracefully spun back and began trekking back to the direction he left his ward at.

"Matte, Sesshomaru-sama! Please I beg of you! Even just my kit and my comrades, it will be enough! I know that you hate Inuyasha, but I beg of you, three swings is all I ask for!" the miko`s desperate voice put him on halt.

Again, he felt the fang pulse in life. But his hate for humans clouded the better of his judgement.

"Waste my power to help pitiful ningens? Your forces are weak, useless and was leaded by a hanyou. Your group is a failure and I will not use my father`s fang to dirty my hands with acts helping ningens." With those last words, he left the clearing not noticing the cerulean gaze piercing his back.

Kagome felt Tenseiga`s power pulse, and was happy that the fang accepted her request. But her hope was crushed the moment Sesshomaru`s negative response echoed in her head. Tossing her head towards the direction the Taiyokai vanished, her steel blues turned dark in a raw rage..

Her breaths quicken while her grip on the kit`s body slacken. She was harshly breathing with her brows drawn together as wisps of harsh breath escaped her gritted teeths.

The fury, the anger, frustration, regret, sadness and most of all the white searing pain in her heart nearly made her insane.

Her great amount of sadness was quickly over powered by rage and the whole Shikon inside her body became a pure black in color. Her body pulsated in power as tresses of ebony flailed wildly around her. The wind picked up, encircling the furious miko. The torn fuku swung in retaliation as eyes glowed a pure dark purple in color.

At that time, the purest miko ever born was transformed into a powerful kuromiko. The Shikon boosting her power a hundred fold. Twin black jagged slashes of markings crept up her cheeks while a purple version of Midoriko`s markings appeared on her forehead.

Her eyes still glowing, she made a vow to the world, screaming her anger to the heavens.

"I SWEAR SESSHOMARU, I WILL TAKE YOUR LIFE FOR YOUR INSOLENCE! YOU HAVE THE POWER TO HELP BUT YOU CHOSE NOT TO USE IT! I SWEAR FROM THIS DAY, I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" with the Shikon merging with her soul, a flash of reiki burst around the clearing, killing every yokai in range.

'_Watch your back Sesshomaru, your biggest mistake was you turning your back at me.'_

AND THAT`S IT! HOHOHO, MY FIRST SESS/KAG….

AND SESSHOU, WHY U SO HARD TO WRITE! GAH! YOUR SO DAMN ALOOF I HAVE TROUBLE WRITING YOUR CHARACTER SO DON'T COME GROWLING AT ME IF YOU`RE AN OOC IN THIS FIC..

AND FOR THOSE WHO WILL REVIEW… HONTOU NI ARIGATO!

FLAMES WILL BE READ, THEN STARED AT, SMIRKED AT, AND WILL BE THROWN BACK INTO YOUR FACE.

~JA NE!


End file.
